firefandomcom-20200223-history
Langford Fire Rescue
''' Apparatus' 'Fire Station 1 - 2625 Peatt Rd. Built 2001 :Engine 1' - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Evolution MFD / Crimson (1250/750/30F) (SN#08050-001) :'Engine 12''' - 1991 Ford C8000 / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1162) (Ex - Engine 2) :Ladder 1 - 1998 E-One Hurricane (1250/250/95' tower) (SN#20016) (ex-South Metro Fire Rescue (Colorado)) :Rescue 1 - 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (SN#3321) (Ex-Manchester Fire Rescue EMS) :Brush 1 '''- 2015 Ford F550 Super Duty 4x4 / Fouts Bros. (?/?/?) :Battalion 1 '- 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe :'Utility 1 ' - 2011 Dodge Ram 1500 (Ex - Car 2) :'Car 1' - 2012 Ford Explorer :'Car 2 ' - 2011 GMC Sierra (Ex - Battalion 1) :'Technical Rescue Trailer''' - 'Fire Station 2 - 3205 Happy Valley Rd.' Built 2005 :Engine 2 - 2007 Pierce Saber (1050/750/30) (SN#19766) (ex-Columbus Fire and Rescue Department) :Rescue 2 - 2013 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD 4x4 Z71 :ATV 2 - John Deere HPX 4x4 :Car 3 - 2008 Smart Car :Mobile Command Centre 1 '- 2002 Winnebago 'Fire Station 3 - 2872 Sooke Lake Rd. :Engine 3 - 2004 Freightliner M2-106 / Superior (1050/900) (SN#SE 3311) :Rescue 3 - 2013 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD 4x4 Z71 :Marine 3 - Zodiac ESS Storage - 1040 Marwood Ave (Luxton Fair Grounds) :Emergency Support Services 2 '- 1994 Ford F-350 SD / Superior Light Rescue (ex-Rescue 1, ex-Rescue 3) :'Emergency Support Services Trailer '''- '''On Order :New engine has been ordered to replace E1. Retired Apparatus ' :2000 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 / Pro-Fire (port./100/8F) (Sold to Saltspring Island Fire Rescue) :2000 Dodge Ram 1500 4x4 w/ canopy (ex-Battalion 1, ex-Utility 1) (Sold privately) :1999 Chevrolet 2500 Van (Sold to Sooke Fire Rescue Service) :1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/900/30F) (SN#SE 2032) (Wrecked in an accident in 2003. Rebuilt by Hub. (Sold to Fort Fraser VFD) :1997 Chevrolet Express 2500 First Responder/Water/Hi-Angle Rescue :1994 GMC 2500SL utility :1991 GMC 1500 Jimmy command :1988 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500/50' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 814) :1982 GMC 7000 4x4 / E-One mini-pumper (250/400) (Sold to North Galiano Island VFD) :1981 GMC / Welles command (Sold to Sooke Fire Rescue Service) :1979 Ford C8000 / E-One (Protector III) pumper (1050/500) (SN#E-1-973) :197? Ford F250 / FD-built light rescue :197? Chevrolet K5 Blazer command :1973 Ford F100 Ranger / utility :1973 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/1500) (SN#T73-177) (Sold to Piers Island VFD) :1972 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/1250) (SN#T72-166) :1972 Pontiac Safari station wagon / utility :1967 Cadillac / ambulance :1963 Mercury C950 SD / Thibault pumper (625/1000) (ex-Oak Bay Fire Department) (Sold to Shirley VFD) :1960 Mercury C950 SD / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#10619) (ex-Oak Bay Fire Department) :1956 International S140 4x4 / FD Shops (ex-DND Patricia Bay, sold to East Sooke VFD) :195? International L190 Tandem / FD-built tanker-pumper (sold to Nanoose Bay VFD) :1953 Bickle-Seagrave 400B (840/500) (SN#F-9046) (ex-Oak Bay Fire Department, sold to Hixon VFD) :1950 Standard Vanguard panel van / utility :1949 Buick Roadmaster / ambulance :1948 Dodge DE-4 / FD-built front-mount pumper (sold to Errington VFD) :1947 Dodge DD-4 / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (420/400) (SN#5211) (sold to South Galiano Island VFD) :1946 International K2 Panel / ambulance :1944 International K3 Panel / ambulance (ex-DND) 'External Links Langford Fire Rescue 'Station Map' Category:Capital Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Departments operating Fouts Brothers apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus